


The Redwood and the Willow

by Foreverafanofmany



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Bruises, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Casts, Duck Tape Bar & Grill (Logan Lucky), F/M, Face Punching, Flirting, Fluff, Hospitals, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Misunderstandings, Mutual Interest, Mutual Pining, OFC - Freeform, Past, Post-Heist, Reader-Insert, Reckless Driving, Serious Injuries, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, courting, not by anyone importaint, past trauma, west virgina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverafanofmany/pseuds/Foreverafanofmany
Summary: It was a bright quiet day for the Logan family around town. With good food, good company, good shopping. But that changed with the rev of an engine hurtling towards the littlest Logan crossing the street.The hero of the hour is rushed to the hospital along with Sadie. During her recovery, this stranger grows close to the people of the town where she is making her new start, particularly the tall as a tree Clyde Logan. Clyde was helping her every day in different ways, from reading to her in her hospital bed to teaching her how to mix drinks at the Duck Tape on slow nights. Along the way, this tech wiz becomes indispensable to the town, to the Logans, and most importantly to Clyde.But why exactly did she need this new start that seems to have begun with the Logan Curse?Rating will fluctuateOFC is named for story purposes but her appearance won't be mentioned a lot so insert yourself as you will.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Original Female Character(s), Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You, Sylvia Harrison/Jimmy Logan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	1. Family Outing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to Fi_Kenobi for the beautiful mood board!!! go find her on Twitter! https://twitter.com/fi_kenobi
> 
> Many thanks to my Alpha for this chapter AteLala, also on Twitter! https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_
> 
> And to my amazing big sister KenAnchor for watching Logan Lucky with me the first time XD Not on Twitter.

Jimmy Logan was out about the main street of his small home town a little after lunchtime with his girl Sylvia Harrison by his side and his younger siblings Clyde and Mellie. Clyde was on the other side of the street restocking on liquor for Duck Tape. Not the fancy stuff, of course, that’s ordered in special, but limes and tonic and things like that that disappeared quicker than most of the stock behind the bar. Mellie was with Bobbie Jo and Sadie at the town’s highest quality family-owned boutique.

Jimmy smiled at the thought that his little girl Sadie would be joining him here for a long weekend visit. They had had lunch all together at the diner on the corner but separated when clothes shopping was mentioned.

“You could not look any happier if ya tried Jimmy.’ Sylvia teased looking at the goofy smile that was pulling his lips up.

“How could I be? I got ma fam’ly, got ma two best girls for several days straight, got me a job at Lowes. What not ta love about this very moment?” Jimmy laughed, sweeping her into a deep kiss right then and there. ‘and there's no m’re fam’ly curse for Clyde to wax on about.’ He added to himself as an afterthought.

Breaking the kiss, the loved up pair now had matching smiles on their faces, including a small amount of transferred lipstick from Sylvia to Jimmy, as they moved onto the next store.

\------------------------------------

Clyde was, however, waxing on about the curse in the 7/11 to a bemused Earl who had heard this speech from the middle Logan almost as often as Jimmy. Earl liked when Clyde broke his stoic, quiet character and came alive, animatedly talking about something he was passionate about. Not that Earl would tell him that. So the older man blessed Clyde with half of his attention and a small humouring smile with an occasional grunt of acknowledgement peppered throughout.

“I know Jimmy think dat the curse is broken if it e’er existed at all but the pattern does not lie!” Clyde emphatically punctuated the last three words as he grabbed hold of two small ginger beer packs.

The basket hooked on Clyde’s left elbow was already full with bottles of cheap vodka, other mixers, and ‘fresh’ limes but the weight didn't phase him as he rearranged the contents to fit the ginger beer. He’s a big man in every meaning of the word. Tall. Wide. With the muscle to back it all up. Two tours in Iraq will do that to any man. Clyde Logan was not any man. He took the lessons he learnt in the army into his very being to stand beside the teachings from his parents. Together they made the man he was today.

“Yup.” Earl agreed, turning to look in the direction of a muffled hand over mouth laugh just further down the aisle that he heard but Clyde didn’t. He couldn’t see her face as she had turned her head away from them but the gentle shake of her shoulders told Earl she wasn’t mocking Clyde, more like she wanted to express her mirth with them but she was a stranger to them and the entire town. Earl didn't know her, but he knew every local like his own family tree.

Looking back to the still curse ranting man, Earl interrupted jutting his thumb backwards to the sundress wearing woman. “Hey, Clyde do you know ‘hat little lady?”

Clyde followed the line of sight from Earls digit to the retreating form of the long-haired brunette who before turning out of the aisle looked back at the staring men quickly with curiosity in her eye then disappeared from view.

“Nah… I not seen ‘er before.” Clyde had to swallow between words his mouth suddenly very dry. Earl shook his head knowing a twitterpated look when he saw one and left Clyde alone to go buy some smokes.

It was only a little later at the checkout counter that Clyde saw the lady again. Heard her too.

“Just this chocolate bar please.” Clyde paused the unloading of his basket to watch and listen to the northern twang in her words. Following her as she was paying then leaving the store Clyde’s eyes eventually met up with his own cashier’s. Coming out of his daze with red flushing his cheeks and ears, Clyde stammered out an apology as he paid and packed his goods into some of those fancy for-life bags making the rounds around town.

‘ _Well, they’re fancy for West Virginia_ ’ Thought Clyde to himself.

When Clyde was reintroduced to sunlight upon exiting the 7/1, he looked about to try and spot any of his family. His eyes found Jimmy across the way further down, still arm in arm with Sylvia and while Clyde would never begrudge his brother for having Sylvia or anyone for that matter, he did begrudge the fact he did not.

\------------------------------------------

“Daddy!” Sadie called out waving from the boutique in front of her mama and aunt both of whom were carrying at least two shopping bags in each hand.

Jimmy waved back and Sadie made her way to her side of the crosswalk, waiting patiently for the light to turn green, just like he’d taught her years ago, alone as the older ladies were comparing the items they had just bought.

It was when the purple Lady’s purple car stopped on his side of the street and the lights finally turned green when Jimmy heard the rev of an engine going much faster than was safe outside of town, much less inside main street. Wiping his head towards the sound, Jimmy saw a flame emblazoned soft top convertible with its top up gathering speed, hurtling towards the crossing, on the side of the road Sadie had just stepped two foot onto.

“SADIE!” Jimmy cried out as he started a dead sprint to the crossing, limp not impeding fatherly instincts. The little girl's head snapped to the desperate sound of her daddy’s voice before the sun caught her eye from the oncoming car.

The moving car that got there before Jimmy could, striking the first person still in the way. It was not Sadie.

Instead, the woman it hit bounced into the front windscreen and spun over the top, landing hard back on the marked tarmac she once was standing on, going limp on her side once her head had made contact with the floor.

Sadie was crying, in front of the purple car that hadn’t moved yet, cradling her right arm to her chest as she screamed. From shock or pain, Jimmy couldn’t tell. What he did know was the woman had flung Sadie forward out of the runaway car's path, at the expense of getting away in time herself.

Falling to his knees Jimmy lifted his daughter from her curled fetal position gently, looking her over. Sadie’s wrist was turning dark purple and she had grazes on her exposed knees, legs, and of course her hands that she had put out forward to break her fall. Releasing the breath he had been holding since seeing the speeding car, Jimmy held Sadie close to him. Relief was washing over him like a tidal wave because it could have been much, much worse. Stroking Sadie’s hair Jimmy turned to see Sylvia attending to the unknown woman before his view was taken up by his Ex.

Bobbie Jo was now next to him, makeup ruined from the tears falling down each cheek. When she heard Jimmy scream their daughter’s name, she had believed the worst had happened as from her place on the sidewalk meant she couldn’t see what happened until after the car had passed her by.

Mellie had her cell phone out calling the ambulance before handing it to Sylvia to do the medical talking to the operator. “She’s unconscious currently, bleeding from her head, I’m stemming the bleeding but I don’t know how long that’ll hold. Her clavicle isn’t looking right, it took the brunt of her landing along with her foot. The ankle is already turning blue and swelling! most likely broken and I can’t see her torso under her dress I dare not move her to look. Yes, I’ll administer first aid till they arrive. Mellie! Take the phone!”

This was Sylvia in her element Jimmy realised, having only seen her at work with pre-planned patients, but this, she was calling out orders for the gathering crowd. Bandages. Something straight for a splint. Water and something to clean the wound and stop the bleeding from the lady’s head as her shirt was only going to work so long.

By the time the two ambulances and the local sheriff arrived, the woman was prepped for transport and the speed demon was out of their car, courtesy of Clyde and several pissed-off locals, bound to the lamppost stuck in his fender. Paramedics took over, securing a C-collar to the woman’s neck before getting her onto a gurney and racing to the closest hospital in the first ambulance.

The second team of medics saw to Sadie confirming a broken wrist in need of a cast before taking her into the ambulance with Jimmy and Bobbie Jo in the back as well.

“We’ll be right behind ya.” Mellie assured as the red doors slammed shut before it too sped off.

The Sheriff took statements, photographs, and of course the driver into custody before picking up the waylaid colourful shoulder bag on the ground looking worse for wear with a distinct tire tread on one side.

“This here isn’t little Logan’s is it?” Sheriff Jackson asked holding it up for the two younger siblings to look at. As he was a local and a frequenter of the bar he mostly aimed the question at Clyde. If he was honest Sheriff Jackson didn’t really know how to talk to Miss Mellie Logan.

“Nah Sheriff, that’s not Sadie’s unless you got it fer her Mellie.” Clyde confirmed coming closer for a better look.

“Course not Clyde, not our Baby girl’s style. probably the lady’s matches her shoes ya see.” Mellie pointed to the shoe still in the road having come off at impact.

“Well ‘en. Let’s see if we ca’ find the name of our lady ‘ero.” Taking the bag to the hood of the cruiser, Jackson started emptying the bag. “House listings even the ol’ Fenton trailer… map o’ town… purse…ID! ‘ere we go!... Ms. Willow Matthews… 27… from Oregon… She’s a LONG ways from home.”


	2. Holding Out for Their Hero

Mellie probably broke a few speed limits, again, trying to reach the county hospital just that much quicker. Her car was old, but boy, was it fast with her behind the wheel. Boone County hospital was only a stone's throw from Danville

"Mellie, we're no good ta anyone if we need the hospital as well!" Clyde reminded as he held the roof handle for every turn his little sister made. He may have been in convoys in Iraq that didn't mean he found being a passenger in a hurried Mellie's car pleasant.

“Clyde’s right Mel, please slow down!” Sylvia begged from the back seat. 

“You two are a right pair of babies. Look we’re here.” Performing a pit stop maneuver was old hat to Mellie as she parked in the first available spot on the lot. Didn’t scratch either of the surrounding cars, but that didn't stop her brother’s wince thinking she might.

Finally, at a stop, all three exited as quickly as they could. Mellie barely remembered to lock her pride and joy, before racing towards the Emergency Room doors. Jimmy was sitting alone in the waiting room, forehead resting on his folded hands, shoulders shuddering with each breath.

“Jimmy-” Sylvia started. 

"Definitely broken but they need a proper X-ray so they know exactly where to set the bone or if baby girl's gonna need surgery. Bobbie Jo’s in there with ‘er now." Jimmy informed the trio, voice pausing every few words to fight back tears of relief. Sylvia took the seat beside him and started rubbing circles on his back just as she did. The chairs weren’t meant to be comfortable, nevertheless, they all sat and waited.

Clyde tried his best to shrink himself to only take up one seat, but standard-sized anything wasn't made with men of his stature in mind, so it was a few moments of fidgeting before he gave up his attempt and just took two seats. 

After another half an hour, Sheriff Jackson arrived.

“Hey Jimmy, how's ya little one is doing?”

“She’ll need a cast for near 2 months and some nasty scrapes but…” 

“It would have been way worse.” Mellie finished bluntly.

“On that note, the Docs told me that Ms Matthew’s condition is critical but stable.” That brought all eyes in the room to him.

“What’s wrong with her Jack?”

The sheriff sighed rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably. “She’s got a bad concussion. Broken ribs, ankle and shoulder. The most concerning part though is she was unconscious when she arrived so they’re working with many unknowns.”

“You got hold of anyone?” Clyde piped up.

“We haven’t yet, sent in a request at the state level to see what we can find but with Oregon clear across the country and ya know internet here is held together with spit and hope. Odds are it’ll be a bit. She may even wake up ‘fore then anyhow.”

Hearing this didn’t comfort Clyde. He chided himself at his selfishness at hoping for her not to be romantically attached but hearing that no one was coming for this Willow Mathews dang near broke his heart. No one deserved to have no one.

“We’ll do it.” His voice broke through his self-deprecation to make that statement. The others were surprised Clyde was the first to offer this. It went without saying that anyone that heard of what happened to Sadie would come by to pay their thanks to Ms Matthews. But it shocked Jimmy and Mellie to hear their silent war hero brother speak up with such a determined statement.

Clyde was not slow-minded or slow-witted as some of the more gossipy members of the town would have strangers believe. When he saw a wrong in the world in front of him, he’d be one of the first to try and think how to right it. Ms Matthews not having anyone stay with her was a wrong in the world none of them could ignore.

\--------------------------------

One week later

Willow Matthews was asleep 97% of her time in her hospital bed. Only waking up very briefly once to be told where she was. If she actually understood what she was being told before falling asleep again none of the doctors knew. This near-perpetual slumber of her’s didn’t keep the Logan’s from visiting, being assured by nurses and various doctors alike that “She’s not in a coma, sleeping is the best thing for her right now. While she’s asleep she’s not experiencing the pain.”

It only took 2 hours for the family to work out a schedule for visiting Willow with Boone Memorial Hospital. Mellie came for the first hour of each morning before she was needed at the salon, as well as late afternoons till Slyvia finished her shift with the mobile clinic, herself staying until the end of visiting hours. 

As the incident happened the Friday of his weekend with Sadie, Jimmy came several times each day, Saturday to Monday when it was time to take his little girl back to her Mom in Virginia. After that, he had made sure to call the hospital and Clyde daily for updates since he couldn’t make the few hour-long drive around his no longer seasonal job at Lowe’s every day. Jimmy did, however, make the drive on Friday to help Clyde at the Duck Tape.

Clyde pushed himself after closing the bar at 1 am each night to wake up early to get to the hospital for the early mid-mornings, around 9 am each day after Mellie needed to leave. He would later explain that the exhaustion he felt was well worth it when he heard Willow speak for the first time.

He was just coming to the end of A.A. Milne’s The House At Pooh Corner. “...and whatever happens to them on the way, in that enchanted place on the top of the Forest a little boy and his Bear will always be playing."

Clyde spoke in as clear a tone as he could. Soft and smooth, comforting he hoped. The doctors had said something about her hearing while she slept, so of course, as a book lover, he brought books he thought would give sweet dreams.

When he closed the book with a contented sigh, Clyde did an almost double-take at seeing half-open unfocused eyes looking at him where he sat on the right side of her bed.

“...did the car...hit you too…?” Willow’s voice cracked and shook with each quiet word. While her IV bag was providing fluids and nutrients to her body, she still hadn’t drunk or eaten anything in days. Clyde didn’t even know if she had managed to take even one bite of the chocolate bar from the 7/11.

Closing his dropped jaw, Clyde felt like he’d swallowed his tongue as he processed her being awake. And talking. 

‘Talk to her Logan!’ Clyde screamed inside his head.

“...Hi there... No. No, I didn’t, got the driver out of the car though. He’s not going anywhere...wait I’ll get your doctor!” Jumping out of his seat, Clyde raced to the wards nursing station.

“She’s awake,” he stated. Just like that, the place was abuzz with activity. Two nurses headed straight for the room, another started paging absent doctors who arrived at speeds close to what Clyde had achieved between Willow’s bedside and the desk at the other end of the ward.

Clyde was ushered to the adjacent waiting room as with all the movement and tests to do, there wasn’t room for all 6.3 feet of him. As he watched the health care professionals come and go he started making calls, which were mostly repeats of his earlier statement full of relief before moving onto the next call: “She’s awake.” 

Within ten minutes Mellie was walking in the door followed by Joe Bang. Clyde didn't want to know why they were together. He accepted his sister’s taste in most things, that didn’t mean he understood them. Sam and Fish Bang were another 5 minutes after that.

“What ‘re ya two doin’ ‘ere?” Clyde inquired, his accent thicker than usual due to his anticipation.

“Why? Can we not partake in the wishing well of the hot girl who I do believe saved your little girl’s life.” Fish asked indignantly. Both of Clyde’s hands, flesh and metal, clenched. On pure appearance, Ms Matthews was not ‘hot’. She was more than Clyde could describe to the mind of Fish Bang. ‘Dazzling’ was a start. The memory of her small smile back in the 7/11 calmed him enough to unfurl his fists before anyone noticed.

“Not his little girl you pair o’ bummas.” Mellie shot back at them. “Sit down. Be quiet.”

“I like it when you get all bossy girlie,” Joe remarked before Mellie elbowed him in the ribs, hard, causing the eldest Bang brother to find his own seat to sit down in.

“You too.” There was no room to wriggle in her words. Each day that went by with no news of Willow being awake caused the concern in Mellie’s mind to double for the girl who couldn’t be any older than herself. She wasn’t gonna let stupid comments add to the worry anymore as she could see the finish line of this event in their lives finally.

Looking back at Clyde, Mellie asked, “you get hold o’ Jimmy? When’s he comin’?”

“Yea’ he’s gettin’ Sadie and comin’ right ‘ere.” His eyes didn’t leave the door hoping to get the go-ahead to get back to her side. She had only said one thing to him but that plus her actions, like it or not, know it or not, Willow Matthews had Clyde Logan wrapped around her finger.

So when she was wheeled past in her bed with two nurses pushing with a doctor rattling directives to another. When the doctor left to follow Willow’s bed Clyde caught the nurse’s shoulder to ask what was going on.

“Mr Logan, the patient started saying nonsense we’re worried there’s something worse we missed.”

“Nonsense? Like what miss?”

“Plain gibberish. ‘Did gyre and gimble in the wabe’. All very worrying indeed.”

“Wait!” Clyde implored before continuing “All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe. Like that yes?”

The nurse stared at him as if he spontaneously grew two heads. “...er yes...just like that.”

“It’s a poem miss. From Lewis Carroll. Alice in Wonderland. Not gibberish. I read it to her yesterday when I was ‘ere.” Clyde assured watching the comprehension grow in the nurse’s eyes with every word he said. 

The nurse, Matilda they’d later find out, nearly lost her grip on her tablet before she nodded with understanding and started running after the panicked staff members. None of whom had had children classics in their childhoods it seemed.

It was close to five minutes later that Willow was wheeled back into the ward, sheepish nurses trailing behind the orderly, who was barely concealing his mirth at the misunderstanding.

When Willow was situated back in her room, a few more tests were performed, eye coordination, wiggling her toes, things in general to check her motor functions and cognitive abilities. This was the longest she had been awake in a week after all.

After her condition had been explained to her and the doctors were okay with her overall state of being, broken bones excluded, they permitted her anxious visitors. Visitors she was very surprised to learn about in plural.

Mellie entered first with a soft “Hey sweetie, I’m Mellie Logan. Happy to see you awake.” As she took the side opposite where Clyde had once again taken what had become his seat the past week. 

“...Hi ...I’m...Who-?” The dryness of her throat seized her vocal cords, the wetness from the drink the doctors had allowed before had evaporated after the questioning by the medical team. 

Seeing her confusion Mellie cut in, not wanting to cause Willow more unnecessary difficulty. “We’re the family of the little girl you saved from that P.O.S. car. ”

“How-?” Willow’s eyes widened desperately at the mention of the accident.

“She’s fine,” Mellie assured. “Came away with just a broken wrist and sum cuts. She an’ her daddy, our brother, are on their way here right now ta thank you”

Willow's head fell back to the pillow upon hearing that. “...Good...glad…” 

At this point, Willow shifted her head to take in the other faces in the small room. Sam and Fish, still scared of Mellie, waved silently from either side of the open door. When she turned a little more in Joe’s direction, in a surprise display of empathy, the older man picked up the water jug and poured water into the cup with a straw beside it, then reached out to hand it to her.

Willow took uncertain hold of the offered beverage before nearly downing it, ignoring the straw completely. She could again say more than a word at a time, not needing to clear her throat between each word. More like every three. It was a welcome improvement to all present. “Thank you...That’s so much… better.”

Last but certainly not least, after putting down the cup on her overbed table, when her eyes met Clyde’s they softened. 

“So it’s you… who’s been… telling me stories?” Even with sutras holding long cuts shut and a still dark bruise down the left side of her body, Clyde would swear that her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to AteLala once again for being an amazing Alpha  
> And to my Big Sister KenAnchor who put up with my creative venting and assuring me of my craziness
> 
> Love to Fi_Kenobi for the beautiful mood board!!! go find her on Twitter! https://twitter.com/fi_kenobi


	3. Somebody To Lean On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to:  
> My amazing Alpha/Beta TristenCrone could not have done this without her, https://twitter.com/TristenCrone  
> The lovely Fi for the mood board, go check her out at https://twitter.com/fi_kenobi  
> KenAnchor my big sis who puts up with my madness  
> and Lady Reylo for her encouragement on Twitter https://twitter.com/LadyReyIo  
> 

Willow had to stop mid-sentence when she caught her own reflection off of the window, her eyes bulged almost comically from her head as she stared at the reflection. 

“Wow. I look...terrible!” The exclamation was accompanied by giggles that she couldn’t keep in.

“I can fix ya up if you like? I work at a salon in town.” Mellie assured. “Did Sadie’s hair for her pageant last year and she won.”

“Could you? I don’t…think I’ll be able… to do more than… an awkward brushing with one hand.” Willow's voice was steadily getting stronger the more she talked.

The men in the room had, for the most part, tuned out the womanly conversation developing, however, Fish felt it his place to respond to the one-armed comment in the only way the Bang brother knew how. Obtusely.

“You should ask that here Clyde how he brushes his hair with one arm. Since ‘is other one got blown off comin’ home from Iraq.”

Sam jumped in at this point.

“Yea’ he’s been one-handed fer years! He’ll know all ‘bout that sorta thing.”

A dropped pin would have made more noise than was in the room. The two younger brothers ran at the look of thunder from Mellie. Joe fought back a laugh at his siblings’ antics but quickly stopped when the thunderous look was pointed his way. 

“That’s it. OUT.” Mellie roared venomously.

Joe followed Sam and Fish with his tail between his legs knowing he wasn’t getting lucky that night. His brothers would pay.

Releasing her frustration with a slow deliberate breath, Mellie turned back to her brother and Willow.

“I’ll be back after they learn a lesson but before you gotta go to the Tape ‘kay, Clyde?”

The shadow over the silent man’s head was obvious and could probably be seen on weather forecasts. His own long locks shielding his face away from the other eyes in the room didn't help. Mellie deflated looking at the sight though when she looked towards Willow she had to pause to take in the look the woman was giving her brother.

A look filled with respect, compassion, and something indistinct that was added to by her outstretched right hand trying to touch Clyde’s shoulder. Mellie took this chance to slip out.

Willow could barely reach Clyde’s shirt with a brush of her fingertips. He was just out of reach. Literally.

“Hey...Mr Logan.” she tried with a mirthful voice. His head shot up at that, startled by her way of addressing him, and then startled again by seeing her still reaching out to him.

“That’s my daddy’s name, Ms Matthews. I’m just Clyde.” At his last sentence, as he turned to properly face her, Clyde moved his chair closer. Taking a gentle hold of her outstretched hand,he guided their right hands to rest just below his shoulder, but his hold didn’t break when the movement stopped. Her eyes didn't leave his and he didn't want to leave hers. The cloud around him was still present but the feel of their joined hands felt like a sunbeam was breaking past the darkness. Clyde had it bad already.

“I have my doubts… that there’s anything ‘just’ about you sir.” Willow squeezed his hand with what she hoped was reassurance but was aware of how weak her grip was. 

“Why were you buying... So much vodka?” She asked changing the subject to take his mind off, what was clear to her, was still a sore subject for him.

“You ‘member that?” Clyde didn’t understand how he had left any kind of impression on the beautiful woman.

“I remember… you animatedly… talking about...magic was it?... Or a spell?”

“A curse. Family curse. The ‘vodka’ was actually tonic water and mixers. I own a bar just out of town. The Duck Tape bar and grill.” Clyde stated with pride lacing his voice.

“Vodka...tonic...all the same colour.” Willow laughed at her mix up. Pun intended. “You were so… vibrant when talking about it...people light up… don’t you think? When talking... about something they are fond of. Like your bar.”

It was Clyde’s turn to squeeze her hand. Gently of course. Her right hand may not have been the one currently in a sling tight on her chest but he didn’t want to scare her or give her any reason at all to feel uncomfortable with him or come off as a creep.

“I bought the place when I was discharged. From the marines.” He reminisced quietly. 

“Wanted to keep myself busy and the place was needin’ a new owner as ol’ Brandon was feelin’ his age, wantin’ to retire. I guess I got lucky.”

The pair found themselves giving the other a small smile, encircled in a bubble where nothing else mattered outside of it.

“Well… I look forward to seeing the place. When I can escape from here I mean.” Laughter turned into a grimace of pain. Pulling her right hand back quickly, Willow held her left side trying to ease the pulsating throbs emanating from her torso.

Clyde was at the door calling a nurse for help before she could even find the call button.

\----------------------

Matilda, the nurse, had to assure Clyde more than Willow that the stronger pain killers would kick in soon, but it was best if Willow didn’t laugh or indeed move as much as she clearly had been doing.

“You’re on bed rest at least a few more days, hon You gotta try not to overdo it, otherwise it’ll be a minimum of a week.” 

Willow had her eyes directed to where the tops of her feet peeked through the blankets at the end of her bed. Anywhere that wasn’t the disapproving eyes of her nurse.

“Yes ma’am. Just got into chatting with my new friend.” Her voice was that of a chastised child. 

“I know dear but you gotta look out for you right now. I’ll be back to check on you real soon,” Matilda assured ahead of turning to give Clyde a brief encouraging smile before the mask of professionalism dropped back down into place.

“Now you, Clyde Logan, can best help her by keeping up that reading to her. But keep her on the bed till the doctor says otherwise. Am I clear, young man?”

Clyde’s ears turned pink under that gaze.

“Crystal, ma’am.”

As Nurse Matilda left the room, simultaneously the pair let out sighs. Their eyes met, hearing the other’s exhale, and neither of them could keep the small pearls of laughter inside. This time Willow felt no pain in her chest from her ribs or clavicle but she could not deny the small warm fuzzy feeling next to her heart.

“They must have the good... stuff in that IV….Can laugh to my heart's.. content it seems.”

Clyde’s smile broadened at the growing strength in her voice and words. “Yes, but perhaps you should ration it for a time ‘til you’re outta here, hmm?”

He returned to his vacated chair once again, even closer to her than before.

“I hate that... you’re probably right about... that.” Willow’s grin had shifted into a content smile at his words, then looking first to the slowly fading sunlight from the rooms solitary window before her attention was once more on Clyde. The sight of the sun’s beams bouncing through his browned honey irises and accenting the variety of black in his hair took her by surprise. Her mouth dried up once again while her brain short-circuited. 

“I jud for tune…” Willow slapped her right hand over her mouth horrified at the incoherent sounds that had exited from it. The perceived gibberish was back.

Clyde watched, fascinated by the blush spreading over her cheeks as he tried to stifle his oncoming laughter.

Willow couldn’t bring herself to be mad at the man beside her since she had a feeling that the sight of a smiling Clyde Logan was a rare one. The sight of a laughing Clyde Logan, even rarer. As her embarrassment receded, Willow couldn’t help joining in with her own chorus of mirth.

\----------- 

Now in the late afternoon, Mellie watched with intrigue as Clyde had to leave to take over at the Bar. His new hires could keep control during lunch, but the Friday night surge was an entirely different story. What she saw caused a cat that got the cream smirk on her lips.

Turning to Willow when her brother was out of sight, smirk gone, Mellie started the inspection of her next project deciding to continue the conversation Fish had earlier brought to a halt.

“Girl you have so many splits in your hair. And have they even be’n washing you this week at all? When was the last time you even looked at a salon?”

Willow had to think about that. “About April…”

“Well that’s just 3 months odd not too bad-” Mellie started however Willow had to interrupt. 

“April of last year.”

Mellie stood stunned, her hands frozen with segments of Willow’s hair between her fingers.

“You mean to tell me...that you haven’t had no one look at your hair… in over a year? How?”

“Well, it’s been a long year I just...didn’t have time.” The words came out sheepishly as Willow took back her strands of hair to tuck them behind her ears, jolting her left shoulder by accident in a habitual move to use it.

At her wince, Mellie’s fire-filled eyes cooled somewhat and she sat on the edge of the hospital bed to take gentle hold of Willow’s right hand.

“Well then… I’ll just have to bring you to my salon as soon as you can get up an’ around. Though don’t think you can make it up the stairs to your room at the hotel-” Willow interjected again, this time louder and with distress in her voice

“The hotel! I got to get my stuff!” In her frenzied speech, Willow threw off her blankets making moves to exit from her bed. Exactly what Nurse Matilda had warned her not to do.

“Hold your motor there, Willow!” Mellie instructed as she held the other woman back down gently but resolute.

“Mellie that’s my life! All I have! I got to get it!” Willow’s eyes filled with desperate tears threatening to fall.

“Your bags are safe! I promise you! They’re down in the Sheriff's office! He went to get ‘em the same day it all happened. They’re safe!”

Willow held tight onto Mellie’s arm, looking quickly between her blue eyes to determine the truth of her words.

Content with what she saw, Willow exhaled as she laid back on her bed. “I’m sorry Mellie...Just they really are all I got. My work, my life… are those bags.”

The youngest Logan watched as Willow somehow became younger right before her as those words sunk in. A medium suitcase, a backpack, and the bag Sheriff Jackson found thrown on the road. That’s all. That’s all that made up Willow Matthews’ life. 

“Oh hon... “ Mellie didn’t know what to say as Willow draped her arm over her eyes, trying to stem the tears.

“Sorry about that…” Willow whispered. “Guess...everything just hit me…”

“It’s okay Willow, a lot has happened,” Mellie assured softly. “Sheriff Jackson should be up soon to see you. He’ll need to ask ya some things. I’m sure he’d bring you whatever you need from them.”

Voice thick from swallowing her cries, Willow pushed a “Thank you” out, but didn’t remove her arm. Instead, she used it to scrub away the leaked out tears dripping down her cheeks.

Mellie stood to redistribute Willow’s blankets back over her body. Carefully tucking them in around the medical boot encasing her broken ankle, the sling and bandages covering half her torso. Mellie kept quiet, just letting Willow feel what she needed to without interference. This included shooing away the returned Bang brothers before they entered.

Sam and Fish started to scoff with indignation but Joe gave them quick slaps up the head, moving them away from the doorway. It was only a few minutes later that Willow was able to look at Mellie again, with reddened eyes glossed with tears.

Sheriff Jackson arrived as promised soon after, but it wasn’t to interrogate Willow, just to confirm a few details and inquire about contacting anyone for her to which Willow declined. She explained that her family had passed away early the year prior. Mellie made no comment when she felt her new friend take her hand, having been asked to stay during the interview by Willow, only squeezing it in reassurance.

Jackson left with promises to bring her handbag the next day and the girls spent the remaining visiting hours before Jimmy arrived becoming thick as thieves. Anyone looking into the room would have thought they had known each other their whole lives. 

Though, of course, there were things on both sides the pair didn’t share with each other.


	4. This Boot Was Made For Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to Fi_Kenobi for the beautiful mood board!!! go find her on Twitter! https://twitter.com/fi_kenobi
> 
> To my wonderful Alpha TristenCrone. For catching things I never would have known were wrong and just overall is an awesome person. https://twitter.com/TristenCrone
> 
> & to Kenanchor, my big sis.

Jimmy and Sadie practically exploded through the double doors of Willow’s ward startling the attending staff and the odd patient on a stroll to build their strength up. With apologies on their lips, Jimmy met the eyes of one nurse.

“Ma’am, where’s Miss Matthew’s room?” Willow had changed rooms since his last visit but both Mellie and Clyde had not said where besides the Ward name.

The nurse was just able to point to room 4 prior to feeling the breeze of Jimmy passing her by at speed with a “thanks” thrown over his shoulder. .

Catching up to his energized daughter at the open door, Jimmy saw that Mellie and Willow were already looking at the door with unimpressed and curious eyes respectfully.

“Couldn’t you come in more quiet, Jimmy? It is a hospital after all. Willow, this here’s my other brother Jimmy and my niece Sadie.” Mellie’s voice was firm until she mentioned the little girl practically bouncing at the doorway.

Willow could tell by the smile that Sadie was the apple of the Logan family’s collective eyes. Knowing she had helped save an obviously-loved girl brought about her own smile as she motioned the pair forwards from the doorway.

Jimmy didn’t duck his head or squeeze his shoulders through the door as Clyde had needed to, Willow noted, but that didn’t stop her from being surprised at Jimmy’s still impressive size. 

She would have to remember to ask Mellie later on about what her mother fed her brothers but for the moment Willow just took in the 9-year-old girl sporting pigtails, a million-kilowatt toothy grin, and a modern twisty neon pink cast around her right wrist that looked 3D printed.

“Hey sweetie,” Willow started reaching out her right hand from her seated position on the hospital bed. “I’m glad to see you’re okay. I’m Willow.”

Standing next to her aunt, Sadie reached out and shook the offered hand. “Sadie Logan ma’am, pleased to meet ya!”

Jimmy came to carefully kneel beside his daughter, holding her close as he also took hold of Willow’s offered hand but instead of shaking it, he turned it around and brought his lips to meet the back of her hand.

“Miss Willow, I can’t thank ya enough. You saved my Sadie bug. If you ever need anything, ever, just ask.”

Willow couldn’t look away from the intensity of Jimmy’s eyes even when her cheeks burned with a deep blush. ‘Southern hospitality?’ Willow wondered as she collected herself, recovering from the shock of Jimmy’s actions with a cough.

“You’re both very welcome.”

The last hour of hospital visitation was spent with the group listening to Sadie explaining her latest passion of languages, even conversing with her saviour in small smatterings of French. 

“My mother was French-Canadian,” Willow explained at the looks the siblings were giving her. “I’m fluent.”

The evening shift nurses came in soon after to usher the visitors out, expertly resisting the pleading puppy-dog eyes of Sadie Logan to stay just a little longer with a “Sorry sweetie, but everyone needs their rest. Bet you do too.” As if on cue, Sadie broke out into a yawn that encompassed her entire body in it’s movement. 

Sad but understanding, the littlest Logan gave her new hero a big hug, doing her best to be mindful of the older woman’s injuries. Willow was startled at first but returned the embrace with just as much enthusiasm as she could.

Mellie and Jimmy said their goodbyes with promises to be back the next day, and Willow waved them off with a soft smile on her lips, watching her new friends go.

\---------------------------------  
5 Days Later - Wednesday

Willow carefully put away her newly fixed tablet into her freshly cleaned and mended handbag, thanks Mellie, as she looked around her now-sparse hospital room. 

Sheriff Jackson had brought her some of her things as requested: her tech, her small tool kit, spare clothes… okay, he had asked Mellie about that one uncomfortable to go digging in a lady’s luggage outside an official capacity. 

During her awake observation Willow was able to demonstrate her cognitive capabilities by single-handedly disassembling her broken tablet and replacing the shattered screen, explaining to the doctors as she went. The surrounding medical professionals wanted to keep her in for observation a while longer but conceded that if Willow was still on the upward trajectory they would discharge her with pain meds and recovery instructions. 

Now she was free, dressed in her well-worn, well-loved NASA top and above the knee shorts. Yes, she’d needed help putting them on the first time, but now had a system in place for doing it herself.

Zipping away the charging cables in a final flourish, Willow sat on her bed one last time, waiting for Matilda to arrive with the wheelchair to take her outside. 

“Wouldn’t want you to get reinjured on your way out on hospital property, would we dear?” Matilda had said with indulging sarcasm. She knew that Willow could walk with confidence again but rules were rules. Everyone left in a wheelchair.

Willow knew it was late afternoon so, when the doors opened and her eyes adjusted to the natural light, she couldn’t prevent her smile at seeing who waited to greet her. Jimmy, Mellie, Sadie and even Clyde was there, not at the Duck Tape as she expected him to be. 

Once past the entrance Willow rose to her feet, thanking Matilda for everything, and adjusted her bag’s shoulder strap. She slowly made her way to the waiting group a bit self-conscious at walking so abnormally. Her uneven, arhythmic footsteps were due to one foot wearing a sneaker with the other sporting a grey walking brace. 

That same brace wobbled on the first stone it stood on, causing Willow to momentarily topple to her side. Momentarily because she was steadied again, not by her own excellent internal sense of balance, but by the organic and mechanical arms of the bartender who should not have been able to move that fast being the size he was.

“Careful Willow, not so smooth out here.” Clyde cautioned, helping her upright as he did.

Extracting herself from him, Willow swept her hair from her face, tucking it behind her ears. “Thanks Clyde… Good catch.”

The small person that attached themselves to Willow’s side with a hug brought the pair out of their moment.

“Willow, careful! Uncle Clyde can’t always catch you out here,” Sadie admonished the woman before steering her towards the bemused others.

Willow looked to Mellie with a question. “So, what’s the plan now?”

Her friend’s eyes lit up like a child at Christmas, clapping her hands in excitement. 

“First things first, I get your butt in a chair at the salon with Sadie. Then it’s around town a bit if you can take it, before invading Clyde’s place for a full-on celebration with more folks that wanna meet you proper!”

Whirling her head to Clyde, eager smile in place, Willow fist-pumped at the thought of finally seeing the bar Clyde was so proud of. Their talks while he visited her ranged from the books he brought with him to their favourite seasons, and misunderstanding of sports. 

“NASCAR, they just go round in a circle over and over again, how is that entertaining?”

“So much ta teach ya, Willa.”

The first time Clyde had called her that, Willow thought she’d misheard him, or but she decided she liked Clyde’s spin on her name even when he was admonishing her. He didn't use it every time he addressed her but when either they were alone or he had relaxed enough to not police his politeness so strictly, ‘Willa’ would pass his lips easier. 

“I can’t wait!” She punctuated, making sure he could see the honesty of her words before being guided to Mellie’s own pride-and-joy car.

Getting into a lower sitting car was a trick she had to learn, but Willow managed with Mellie acting as a balance point. 

“Oh Mel, I can’t drink on these pain meds, your brother have any good mocktails?” 

Mellie nodded, raising herself up from listening to Willow and hollered out to the retreating forms of the men, “Clyde get some mocks ready for our girl, okay.” 

It was a directive more than a request.

Not even waiting for a response, Mellie strutted around the front of her car, getting in the driver seat after her niece had wriggled into the back.

\---------------------

Mellie’s Salon smelled acrid, wafts of hairspray and nail polish throughout. Willow did cough when the first wave hit her nose. 

‘Wow, that’s strong.’ She thought to herself before recovering, smiling at the concerned looks from the other women.

“I’m good, just not used to the fumes.” Willow wasn’t in the habit of lying. 

“We’ll open a window ‘kay? Should be open anyways,” Mellie thought out loud, reaching for one of the small high-up windows at the front of the storefront.

Introducing herself to the other beauticians and patrons, Willow made herself comfortable in the chair she was gleefully directed to by Sadie, looking over the room. 

Was it the meds or did that lady have purple hair?

Yes. Yes, she did.

“So what you feelin’, hon?” Mellie asked as she secured the shoulder cape delicately, avoiding bumping Willow’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna need it out of my way for a while, maybe I should just chop it off.” Her words sounded reluctant even to her own ears as she examined a section of hair. She didn’t know how she’d manage such long hair with only one hand for the next 3 odd months.

“No!” came from all directions surprising Willow out of her thoughts, dropping her hair as she looked around. Mellie, Sadie, Purple Lady, the other customers and stylists all were looking at her incredulous, wide eyes. 

The salon was silent, you could hear a hairpin drop. Then Willow burst out laughing which set off everyone else.

“Okay okay, I won’t do that,” she assured, before looking back at her reflection, Mellie pondering behind her.

“How about… two french braids with loose ends? It’ll be out of your face and last a few days. I’ll redo it as an’ when you need it. ’kay?” 

Comforted by Mellie’s now-familiar smile, Willow acquiesced and settled into her chair once more as her friend’s well-practised fingers brushed, washed, conditioned, blow-dried, and again, brushed Willow’s hip length hair. Poised to take off the near foot of hair they agreed had to go due to the numerous dead and split ends.

As Mellie worked, Purple lady, Janet, her beautician, and others made their quick-fire inquiries of the newcomer.

“What brought you here, dear?” Willow answered with a diplomatic smile, “Needed to get away from a stale situation.”

“What’s your hometown like?” 

“Bigger and colder than here but with just as much spirit and charm.”

“What do you do for work?” 

“I’m very technically minded so I freelance doing whatever job the customer needs. Computer building set up, electrical wiring, Wifi, troubleshooting, web design. If it involves hi-tech anything, I’m your gal!” Willow passionately described.

By the end of their time at the salon, Willow had 5 new customers. They understood when she had to decline certain jobs due to her injuries but connecting wifi and troubleshooting she eagerly took on with the promise to help with the bigger requests once she was healed.

‘It’s going to be a long few months.” Willow thought ruefully to herself, not for the first time since waking up the week before.

“You have anyone special?” That question stopped her train of thought dead. 

Looking down to the inquiring young blonde with just her eyes, Willow saw Sadie’s expectant eyes, trying to formulate an answer that would satisfy a pre-preteen. 

Mellie’s hands only paused for a moment before continuing their work to even out the French braiding on Willow’s head, appearing to the untrained eye like she wasn’t interested in this new direction of the conversation.

“I er... I’m… I haven’t had anyone like that...that close for a few years Sadie, don’t even remember the last date I went on really, just that it was awful.” That seemed to placate the little blonde’s curiosity as she simply nodded, prior to her sitting back in her own chair flipping through the nearby magazines.

It was another 90 minutes of scissor snips and styling before Mellie, ever-the-perfectionist when it came to the hair her clients trusted her with, was suitably satisfied with her work. Taking a moment to appreciate a job well done, Mellie showed off the finished piece to everyone, various mirrors in place to display the braids to Willow in all their glory.

Willow praised Mellie, convinced that even with one hundred attempts and both hands, she wouldn’t have been able to get even close to what she could see. Willow’s own mom had instilled in her from a young age to encourage the accomplishments and skills of others with sincerity. She only hoped she could impart such values in Sadie and make her mom proud.

\-----------------------

The evening was just starting to gather speed at the Duck Tape and Grill. The Bang brothers were all about three beers in already, arguing as to the straightness of the banner hung up, in preparation for the women joining them again.

“You hung it up wrong.” Sam chastised for the nth time since they arrived. Jimmy’s grip on his own beer tightened at hearing the start of a reoccurring debate between brothers. If you had heard it once, it was already too much in his opinion. 

“It’s up there already Sam. Just leave it be. The little lady won’t care if it’s off a bit or not.” Joe’s slightly husky voice interrupted Fish’s open mouth. He did care for his brother but he was also aware of their reputed shortcomings, some that he had to admit were well-earned.

“Hey Jimmy, when’re the girls getting here?” Joe continued successfully changing the subject.

Mellie had texted Clyde not long before with their ETA, which was in about ten minutes at this point, but Jimmy was disinclined to share the imminent arrival of his sister to the man she had been seeing these past several months. Joe may have been trusted with the job but neither Logan brother was willing as of yet to trust him with their sister. So they let him pine.

“She wasn’t specific,” was all he said, taking another swig of his warming beer to prevent further questioning. Clyde disguised his smirk of approval by reaching up for fresh glasses, readying himself for the influx of patrons common with Wednesday evenings, not just because of the soon-to-be-appearing woman who had filled his thoughts the past week and a half. Not just because of her. 

Clyde had been imperceptibly stewing inside since Mellie had called for mocks. He knew a few recipes for mocktails by heart but he wasn’t as sure in his one-handed movements as he would like to be, showing off to a pretty girl and all. Would she prefer fresh and sharp like a Shirley Temple or soft and sweet much like a Sweet Treat? Or maybe even a mixture of the two with an Orange Creamsicle. 

The middle Logan had gotten real good at holding his feelings within himself, even before his second tour, even before high school. He was the oddball of the family. Much taller. Less social. There were even times when his sister had more meat on her bones than he did, and didn’t the bullies just love to remind him of all his differences. Some kids could be cruel. Others had the potential within them to be truly evil to another human being. These bands of boys teetered between cruel and evil more days than not during Clyde’s formative years. 

Many thought Clyde enlisted purely to pull himself out from under Jimmy’s shadow, but that was merely a contributing factor. Clyde wanted to see who he was, away from the familiar faces and the hurtful taunts. To find out what made him, him, beyond the borders of Boone County. Forge his own path where he wanted to go not tread the road everyone had already assumed for him. 

Course that IED had to destroy all the work he had put in, on the very road he’d been taking the very day he was finally going home. He had to learn everything all over again after he woke up in the hospital a few days later in Germany. Now without his hand, Clyde had to redefine to himself what being an amputee actually meant. If other people picked up on it too, then all the better. 

The opening of the door and a familiar voice broke through Clyde’s internal memories and pep talk. Bobbie Jo came in holding Sadie’s hand as Mellie held the door open for Willow behind them, making sure to keep her steps in time with their guest’s after she was inside.

As the doors closed Willow took in her new surroundings. The alcohol smell was, of course, present but felt more comforting than debauched in any other bar/pub/restaurant she had ever been in before. There was nothing commercial about the wooden aesthetic or the good-natured chatter she couldn’t decipher, or even the soft melody wafting from the old jukebox. The entire establishment felt like home and Willow felt that warmth embrace her in a way she hadn’t felt since before leaving Oregon. 

“Wow…” was all she could breathe out, taking in every detail as if it were her only chance before her eyes fell once again to the gathered people clapping her arrival. The older gentleman from out the front entered just then joining them, having just finished his smoke with a new cigarette made up and behind his ear.

She hadn’t heard the calls for “Let’s hear it for Willow Matthews!” as if she were some conquering hero back from a long adventure to destroy the world's wickedness.

A flush took over her cheeks, stronger than the one at the hospital because this time, everyone in the room was taking part, even the men at the pool tables stopped to applaud. 

Though their cheers were drowned out by Sam, Fish and Joe who stood under a cobbled-together last-minute banner that said ‘congratulations’. At least that’s what Willow thought it said. 

A husband and wife duo with a pair of young twin sons caught her eye as they were getting up from one of the few booths in Duck Tape. The boys, who looked a little younger than Sadie, seemed very unhappy at not being allowed to run about as they traveled the last few feet towards the group.

“This is my momma, my brothers; Dylan and Levi and my step-dad.” The little girl introduced after bounding up to give her momma a hug.

“Bobbie Jo Chapman,” The wife introduced herself coming forward. “You don’t understand how thankful we are for you.” 

Letting go of Sadie’s left hand, Willow took hold of Bobbie Jo’s offered one shaking it firmly. “You’re very welcome, ma’am.” 

Willow had learned with Jimmy not to say “it’s okay” as the multi-minute spiel after that of how there was nothing as simple as ‘okay’ with what she had done for them, and had set her straight to just accept the gratitude directed at her.

Once done with Bobbie Jo, Willow took hold of Moody’s hand, again giving a firm shake.

“When you feelin’ up to it, come round to my dealership and I’ll hook ya up on some new wheels for yourself,” the ford cap-wearing man declared cheerfully, ever the salesman.

“Oh! No, no you don’t need to do that. I have a car thank you.” Willow said firmly, trying to level the surprise on her face. Retracting her hand once Moody had held it a beat too long

“At least, I’ve rented one,” She continued. “Haven’t really been anywhere long enough recently to warrant buying one.” 

Ending that line of discussion a little bit creeped out by Moody’s gigawatt salesman smile, Willow hobbled her way to take up a seat at the bar, the applause finally gone.

Clyde took great pride in finally being able to ask her, “What’ll it be, darling’?” 

The sight of Willow done up nice, smiling, happy and no longer in the hospital, with makeup done subtly, that he was sure to credit his sister with later, had calmed his nerves and ignited a heat inside him wanting to display the best side of himself.

“Hmm how about…” Bloody Marys were a staple for celebrating women, at least according to one of the magazines she had read over Sadie’s shoulder at the salon. So she’d take what she could get. 

“A Virgin Mary,” Willow decided. The smile she received tended the warmth inside her making it grow. 

\----------------------------  
It wasn’t long after that Sadie and her family had to say goodbye for the night. She had been allowed to miss the last few days of school to recuperate but that couldn’t last forever even if it was the back end of May with mere weeks left of the school year.  
The older woman had carefully knelt down with her right leg to fully envelop the girl in as tight a hug as she could handle. Willow would miss seeing her little friend every day but knew the importance of a steady education. Her own had served her well, after all.

“I’ll see you again soon, ‘kay?” She assured, releasing the sniffling girl, wiping away her tears.

“Okay…”

Everyone waved goodbye as the Chapmans left, Jimmy went with to carry Sadie to the car but the moment the door closed behind them all locals were shocked by the line of expletives that escaped from Willows' lips, enough to have shocked a sailor, only her right arm and leg preventing her from fully face planting on the wooden floor.

After a beat gathering herself, Willow lifted her head, grabbing hold of a nearby barstool and looked at the open-mouthed faces around her. “What? This fucking sucks!”

Coming out of their stupor, Clyde and Mellie rushed to help lift Willow back up to her seat.

“Why didn’t ya say somethin’ sooner?” Clutching her ribs after balancing on her stool, Willow regarded them with an incredulous expression. 

Suddenly aware of how close Clyde was beside her, Willow took a calming breath, taking in whatever was so relaxing about this bar as well as Clyde’s own unique scent. Exhaling she looked him square in the eye as only a few people had done since his final return home.

“Didn’t want Sadie to feel any guilt?”

It was so obvious. Such a simple thing, one that none of them had realised was a possible outcome. They were idiots.

This was what Jimmy came back to, breaking the stiff atmosphere with his own farewells needing to be back at his job for the afternoon shift the next day.  
“Next time Sylvia will be in the area, she’s lookin’ forward to meetin’ you, Willow.”

“Same here, need to thank her for brilliant first-aid,” Willow laughed, smiling again. 

Turning to Clyde behind the bar once more she made her next order. 

“Another Virgin Mary, my good man!” The put on posh twang in her voice was successful in setting off the group chuckling anew, dispelling any leftover awkwardness at her display of pain.  
“Comin’ right up, ma’am.”

Scrunching her nose, Willow broke character. “Never call me that again. Willow, Willa, but not ‘ma’am’.”

When Sam later addressed her as ‘Willa’, Willow said plainly “That name is not for you. To you I’m Willow. Capeesh?”

At his confused face, Willow couldn’t hold back her groan. “Don’t. Call. me. Willa.”

“Roger that Willow, sorry.” Even through his drunkenness Sam understood the unspoken threat.

It was several hours later, nearing eleven, when Mellie and Willow climbed carefully into the red-striped Chevy Nova, laughing at something that, despite them being sober, tickled them both the right way. Mellie had made sure to stick to her self imposed two beer limit to get them both back to her house safely, immaterial of what Joe tried to get her to try in his inebriated state. 

Willow was tickled pink by her experiences that night especially when two rowdy man-children tried wooing her and Mellie with what was terribly drunken Shakespeare. It had been a pleasure watching Jimmy and Clyde going to work soon after, kicking their over-indulgent asses out after they hadn’t taken the first ‘no’s for answers. If Willow was being honest with herself it was only Clyde that her eyes stayed trained upon until he turned back to the bar. Although afterwards, she chalked his concern up to him being a good barkeep, or to being a friend of his sister’s or even himself. Willow didn’t want to start any thoughts that could lead to hope, not this soon after her arrival. Not this soon after she had caught herself sinking into his honey-filled eyes, as he read Great Expectations at her bedside. These feelings were unknown territory for Willow, more so than West Virginia itself even.

“Mel? Why did the banner in there say ‘congratulations’?” she asked, trying to distract herself from the loped sided smile she could see in her mind’s eye somewhere in the middle distance before her.

Mellie scoffed, remembering the glitter-covered thing between two of the dartboards. “Them younger Bang brothers mean well but when they get a thought in their heads it’s hard for them to share the brain cells to pull it off right. It was meant to say ‘Thank you’ or ‘Our Hero’. Maybe they meant for you gettin’ out the hospital finally? Can never tell with Sam and Fish.”

“About that… is his name really ‘Fish?”

This question brought on a new wave of laughter as the girls buckled themselves in and left the Duck Tape’s parking lot with the crunch of gravel under the tires, kicking up dust in their wake, onwards to Mellie’s house where Willow would be staying for the foreseeable future.

It was only a minute later that another vehicle took their vacated spot. 

The dark coloured Ford focus was a dime a dozen on the streets of Boone County, being the #1 car of the entire state meant no one would look twice at the few-year-old heap of metal. It was this type of nondescript transport that attracted Sarah Greyson into renting this specific car when she landed back at Yeager Airport two hours earlier, after some weeks away. 

She untied her hair letting it lay just so on her shoulders, double-checking her light make up in the rearview mirror one more time before making her way into the bar, giving the again-smoking Earl a curt nod with a faux smile as she entered the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your love and comments. They make this fangirl's heart grow three sizes.  
> This is as far as I've written so far, working on the next chapter as I write.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way here! Please let me know what you think here or on Twitter at @foreverafanof
> 
> MAGA THANKS TO MY ALPHA AteLALA You are amazing and a great friend in this community I have recently found myself in.
> 
> Hope to see you in the next chapter ^_^


End file.
